NotchRail
NotchRail is the name of a rapid transit network in Notchropolis, Craftia. Fleet : Main article: NotchRail Fleet '' .]] The current fleet of trains include the T Set (3 cars), Q Set (4 cars) and the P Set (5 cars). The H Set (6 cars) is used solely on the Linford Line. O Set (8 cars) trains are spare and not used. Special trains include the D Set (2 cars) and the N Set (9 cars). These trains are only ever used rarely. Network NotchRail operates 8 inner-city and suburban lines, 5 intercity lines, 2 regional lines and 3 special lines, a total of 18 lines. Suburban lines These lines travel through the city and suburban areas. They are coded with the prefix L, with the exception of the City Circle. Intercity lines These lines are more outer suburban/rural and travel along the outskirts of the city and areas further away than the suburbs. They are coded with the prefix N. Regional lines There are two regional lines, the Achelous Line, which connects Notchropolis with the rural town of Achelous, and the Linford Line, connecting Notchropolis with small towns in the east and several towns in the neighbouring state of Addams. These two lines are coded with the prefix R. Special lines These lines do not fit into the other categories or are special in some way. They do not have a code. Interchange stations The NotchRail network has 23 interchange stations (branch junction stations and turnback stations do not count). Nine of the interchange stations are also major interchanges, which are stations which are at least three-way interchanges (Pete's Corner is a four-way interchange, Arenaville Airport, Troll House and Waratah Park are five-way interchanges and Central is an eleven-way interchange). Ticketing The NotchRail network uses the MyRail ticket system. Ticket vending machines are a common sight around most NotchRail stations, except in some less populated or rural areas. However, the ticketing system is experimental at the moment, and in the future turnstiles at stations will be built. Ticket prices The MyRail system uses a flat-fare, which means that the ticket is on a fixed price, no matter how much distance a passenger travels along the line. However, prices differ between inner-city/suburban, outer-city and special lines. Ticket prices vary from $1.50 to $7.50. Information and safety Yellow lines In 2068 as part of Project Revolution, all stations had yellow lines installed at the edge of the platforms. This is to help prevent passengers from falling onto the tracks. Previously, only major stations had yellow lines on the platforms. Short Platforms Some stations have short platforms which only allow boarding or exiting from certain carriages (according to the set that normally serves the station/line). Key Short platforms are assigned a rating. Ratings currently used are SP2 (back 2 cars), SP3 (front 3 cars), and SPM (middle car only). Announcements and information systems All trains have automatic announcement systems (DVA) which activate announcements on information about the next station, etc. If the train has a guard, guards may also manually activate announcements. A majority of stations have 'destination indicator boards' which update information about the next few trains. Pickup, Setdown and Request stations Some services will only pickup or setdown passengers at certain stations. This is to ensure passengers travelling to further away stations have enough room. Passengers should use the appropriate suburban service when applicable. Some stations will only be stopped at if the guard is notified, if you signal the driver or on special event days. Below is a list of request only stations. *Clock Tower (stops on request or special events) *Haslem (stops on request on all stops services only) *Macdonald Racecourse (stops on request or on race days, occasional regular timetable stops) Network map The NotchRail network map is an important part of the NotchRail system's identity. The map is a schematic diagram of the network which is based on the former ''CityRail ''map in Sydney, Australia. There are currently five main versions of the map. The first one was made using ''eDraw software and was updated from the early 2030's until 2040. The second one was made using GIMP and Paint.net and was first released in 2040. It was phased out in favour of a new one in 2057, which is based on the second map but with smoother curves, thinner lines and a less cramped design. In 2071, as part of Project Revolution, a fourth map was created, in a completely revamped style. This change did not last long, however, and in 2072, an updated version of the third map replaced the fourth map. *Map 1: eDraw style *Map 2: Early 1990s CityRail network map style *Map 3: 2000s CityRail ''network map style *Map 4: 2010s ''Sydney Trains network map style *Map 5: 2000s CityRail network map style NotchRail.png|The first version (2033 - 2040). NotchRail Network Text.png|The second version (2040 - 2057). NotchRail Network (NEW).png|The third version (2057 - 2071, 2072 - present). Notchropolis Trains Suburban v1.0.1.png|The fourth version (2071 - 2072, suburban). Notchropolis Trains Intercity v1.0.png|The fourth version (2071 - 2072, intercity/regional). NotchRailPhysicalSpread.png|The physical spread of the NotchRail network (unofficial map) Future Extensions and new lines As the city of Notchropolis always expanding, new lines and stations are built for the convenience of travel. N5 Green Ridges Line This line will branch off from the main north line at Penrith and continue through Unbiyong to Thornsby. Metro Monorail extension Plans have emerged for the Metro Monorail to be extended from Animal Farm to City Museum (interchange with Dellfield Line). Project Integration NotchTransit has released a report on Project Integration, which is a current project to integrate the NotchRail lines. Currently, many NotchRail lines are spread out and have few connections with other lines. A change to this could be having services on the Southern Line terminate at Central station, instead of having passengers require a change of trains to continue to the city at Downtown station. The purpose of this project is to provide easier interchanges that are closer to the city. Passengers further away from the city will not need to change trains as much to get to the city. This is a list of train lines which will be reconfigured as part of Project Integration. *Eastplains Line - terminating at Central instead of Troll House (via City Line corridor) New stations There are often plans for new stations on already-built lines, due to growing development or other reasons. This is different from extensions, however, which involve building new track. This list consists of new stations under planning or under construction. *Claremont - between Strathfield and Pinemeadow on the Castlebrook Line *Edgecliff - between ChessCraft and Oldale Village on the Downtown Line *Kirkby - between Apperture Plains and Archidon Castle on the Lake Line Renaming stations Stations may be renamed due to changing suburb names, removal or moving of nearby structures or, as part of Project Revolution, as part of the new naming scheme. Changes in the standard of names include using suburb/locality names or instead of nearby structures (where possible) and using less ambiguous names. This list consists of stations that are planned to be renamed, or are in the process of being renamed (e.g. on signage and maps). *North Northbank - new planned name is Barnsbury Grove. *Greenhouse - new planned name is not known yet. Trackwork Trackwork can occur on any line at any time, but a majority of trackwork is planned, and is usually on weekends. A replacement bus service (RailBus) is provided for customers wishing to use a line that has trackwork. See also *List of NotchRail Stations *Metro Monorail